Talk:Moon
Scrapped Perk Well, you say there will be a new perk. We may see the returning of the scrapped perk "Amm-o-Matic" or "Pronaide".high.quality.of.zombies 23:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It is possible, but we will have to wait and see for ourselves. ImperialDragon 00:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Does this relate to richtofen taking over the world? he has everything so can you still play as him or his he evil. I think this because he's trying to conquer the world and the promotional image for Rezurecction. Tyler D'Ambrosio 01:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) End of plotline? Who else thinks this'll be the end of the zombies plotline? "you'll have all the tools you need to turn back the undead tide once and for all" sounds like a closing line to me. And I think "an all-new perk for thrice the zombie-slaying fun" is hinting that the perk has something to do with the number 3... any guesses? Devilquak 04:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It'll probably be the end. And "thrice" is refereing to the two new Wonder Weapons. CoaZTalk 05:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it will be the four original characters though. Unless they are in spacesuits. If I remember correctly, Richtofan was in a CCCP jumpsuit in Acension. Perhaps Nikolai and Richtofan is in one, and Takeo & Dempsey are in American ones? It's not. This will be the final map FOR Black Ops. There is going to be a sequel to Black Ops, and that will most likely have zombies. Dr3adnaught 06:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I wonder who we're gonna have to free this time ;)Jprince1015 11:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Remember how they said it was going to be the end at der riese with the trailer. i dont think it will as zombies is too popular KingoftheHi115 · Need a sig 11:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Just wait until BO2Jprince1015 12:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Does anybody think that it wil be the character from 5 since richtofen got the focusing stone and he now invisible along with the wonder weapon. and I think treyarch would want us to anticipated black ops 2 by waiting to see what happen to them, and that why I say the people from 5 since USA is the only one to land on the moon and it probaly explain who is the pentagon theif is? Also no area 51 too all that said the are 51 was going to be the next map pack!! i think that this is the end to the plotline in zombies and something will happen to the original guys and then the leaders as in jfk will be the next zombies chararcters. Fryingpan57 17:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) QED it says that this can bless or curse you. this might mean that it gives you powerups or get aways, or more zombies. i dunno, im just throwing out my ideas. 15:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Special Zombies Does anyone think there will be special zombies like Shangri-La? Personally I hope to fight the Cosmic Silverback. Dead Ops doesn't do it justice. Oh, and if there is what do you want?BeatOli 15:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think they should use the cosmic silverback since he already has a spacesuit on. and he should rush toward you like he does in dead ops Original Characters I'm pretty sure the Original Characters are the characters in Moon, but just for proof: http://www.callofduty.com/blackops/dlc Read where Rezurrection is: our heroes, reffering to the characters. I don't see what you taking about Hopefully you're right Xbox vs PS3 XBL has gotten every map pack first so far, u think one time theyll release them at the same time for all the psn users savageporkchops talk 18:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Microsoft's contract is up w/Activision, so XBOX still gets it first. 18:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I dont think they are releasing the map packs for xbox first on purpose, i just think that they finish making the xbox version faster than the ps3 one. No, Microsoft signed a contract with Activision, allowing Microsoft to get Map Packs from Treyarch-created games first. JerryWiffle 02:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) : Enviroment It is strange how the zombies are outside and on the surface of the moon and it looks like their walking fine. KingoftheHi115 · Need a sig 19:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the samething that why I asked below what are you thought. other the setion not the moon NOT REALLY THE MOON I was just thinking that how about these maps don't really take place on the moon but a training facility that has moon seeting around so that astrounat could train that reason I say these is because on the pictures it show the zombie runing and walking on the moon surface now that imposible so i think its a nasa facility or something like that it could be area 51 anybody think I'm on to something it also could explain why Richtofen was wearing a spacesuit in assecion but then it would mess the timeline. If it's not on the moon, then why can you see earth? CoaZTalk 21:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Group 935 involved Did anybody notice the crane? Does this mean that 935 is still functioning after WW2? In WW2, space tech wouldn't have exsisted. Reznov115Talk 21:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : There are severals conspiracy theories that say the Nazis built a base in the moon, and then used Die Glocke to teleport. I still suspect Ascension comes right after this.- 21:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) WOW! i cant belive it happened Treyarch I Freakin love you This is my sci fi fantasy come true but im 50% perscent possitive its not going to end here